Je croyais qu'il suffisait de t'aimer
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Pansy est connue pour de nombreuses choses, dont sa curiosité. Comment fera-t-elle lorsqu'elle découvrira l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de son meilleur ami ? Et quel est ce secret ?


**Je croyais qu'il suffisait de t'aimer**

* * *

_Je vous écris dans ma tête sans relâche. Je veux tout garder. Chacun de vos gestes vers moi, vos cris, vos abandons_

Jacques Salomé.

…

_Blizzard _- Fauve

* * *

Elle se trouvait assise, sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Elle se trouvait les mains pleines de lettres. Elle se trouvait en train de violer l'intimité de Drago.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'ouvrir ce tiroir mal fermé ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisit d'ouvrir toutes ces lettres ? Au début, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait seulement lire les premiers mots, _juste pour savoir_. Maintenant elle se retrouvait à briser tous les serments qu'elle avait conçu avec Drago. Elle trahissait sa confiance. Elle rompait les regards d'honnêtetés qu'ils s'offraient. Elle résiliait cette nuit où ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se quitter tout en respectant l'intimité de chacun. Et elle pénétrait dans son jardin secret. Elle brisait sa plus solide amitié.

Dans ces lettres, elle reconnaissait l'écriture soignée de Drago. Elle voyait la boucle parfaite de son « l » et la barre droite et fière de son « p ». Elle lisait le rond irréprochable de son « o », et le pont impeccable de son « h ». Il s'était tellement appliqué en écrivant ces lettres…

Les premiers mots de la première lettre étaient magiques. C'était comme s'il s'adressait à la plus belle chose que Dieu ait créé…

_Je ne sais pas comment débuter cette lettre. J'ai les mots en tête mais mes doigts n'arrivent pas à les écrire. Je crois que je tremble. Je crois que j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je peux dévoiler sur ce papier. Peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi en lisant ces mots. Je crois que j'ai hâte aussi. Hâte que tu saches ce que je ressens réellement. Hâte que tu me connaisses entièrement._

_Il y a en moi un mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Je ne sais pas que penser de nous. Je ne sais pas que penser de moi. Je sais juste que penser de toi._

_Je te trouve magnifique. D'ailleurs je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. A chaque fois que je te vois, mes yeux s'illuminent et une petite voix se fait entendre : elle ne veut pas que j'oublie la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. Oui, je suis chanceux. J'ai réussi à gagner ton cœur. N'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes._

_Tu me l'as dit si souvent. Parfois, tu me le chuchotes dans le creux de mon oreille. Tu me prends dans tes bras fins et si fragiles et tu m'entoures. Mon dos se calle contre tes seins et ton ventre, et tu me murmures ton amour. Puis, tu poses ta main sur mon cœur et tu ris. « Je t'entends m'aimer » me confis-tu._

_Tu as tellement raison. Même un sourd peut entendre mon cœur battre pour toi. Même un aveugle peut lire l'amour dans mes yeux. Je suis tombé amoureux._

_C'est cela, je suis tombé. Tu ne m'as prévenu le soir où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Non, tu ne pas dis « attention, tu risques de souffrir ». Parce que je souffre. Je souffre de tout ce trop plein d'amour. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir te toucher à ma guise. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser lorsque je le souhaite. Je souffre de t'aimer, mais j'aime souffrir, puisque j'aime t'aimer._

_Si tu savais à quel point j'aime t'aimer… J'aime ces rares moments où je me sens en toi, où je te sens vibrer de plaisir. J'aime ces rares moments où tu t'extasies de bonheur. « J'aime la vie seulement si je peux la vivre auprès de toi » me dis-tu. J'aime tellement…_

La lettre était outrageusement longue. Et il y en avait d'autres, des dizaines, et des dizaines… Qu'avait-il pu lui écrire, pour que ce soit si long ?

_Tu te souviens ? Dis-moi, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens de toutes ces nuits où nous étions assis sur mon lit, comme deux idiots. Tu avais les jambes repliées contre ta poitrine, de ta main tu posais ta cigarette sur tes lèvres rouges sombres, tu aspirais lentement, et, tout en dégageant cette saleté de ta bouche, tu soufflais la fumée. Et je m'amusais à la respirer. _

_Ces moments me manquent. Ces moments où je nous cro__is hors du temps__. Ces moments où plus rien n'a d'importance. Ces moments uniques, magiques. Ces moments que seuls nous connaissons. Ces moments tendres et doux. Ces moments majestueux. Ils me manquent tu sais…_

_Quand je me remémore nos moments, je ne cesse de regarder tes yeux. Je les croyais juste marrons. Puis ils sont devenus chocolats. Aujourd'hui, je les sais dorés. Ils sont d'une beauté indéfinissable. Dans tes yeux, je peux lire ta souffrance. Je peux lire ton indifférence à la vie. _

_Tu ne l'aimes pas la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est injuste et rude. Elle est belle pourtant. Tu n'aimes pas voir le soleil se lever ? Tu n'aimes pas savoir que lorsque tu ouvriras tes yeux après un long sommeil, tu découvriras la vie, chaque jour d'une façon différente ?_

_Moi j'aime. J'aime sentir mon cœur battre. J'aime respirer l'odeur enivrante de ta peau. J'aime voir le doré de tes iris. J'aime embrasser la douceur de tes lèvres. J'aime caresser le galbe de tes seins. Moi j'aime la vie, car sans elle, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer…_

Elle avait tellement honte d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle consciemment choisir de passer outre ses promesses faites à Drago ? Comment pouvait-elle oublier cette nuit, où il avait pleuré, où elle l'avait réconforté ? Comment pouvait-elle oublier tout ceci ? Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son intimité. C'était sa vie, ses confidences à une autre, des secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Elle savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher. « Puisque j'ai commencé, j'irai jusqu'au bout et je n'en parlerai à personne » se disait-elle, en essayant de se convaincre.

_J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, encore, et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jusqu'à ce que j'en meure de fatigue. Je ne suis pleinement heureux que lorsque je me sais en toi. Je suis rarement pleinement heureux._

_Tu sais, après avoir fait l'amour, tu t'endors et je ne peux pas faire de même. Je suis chanceux, oui. Jusqu'à quand ? Je dois profiter de ta vue autant de fois que la vie me le permet. Je dois te faire l'amour le plus de fois possible. J'ai tellement peur de t'oublier un jour. Parce qu'on ne doit pas rêver, un jour, le « nous » n'existera plus. Tu te lasseras et tu me quitteras pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles expériences. Un jour, tu te rendras compte que ton amour pour moi s'est fané alors tu partiras, sans un mot, sans une dernière embrassade. Je le sais et j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes._

_Je sais que tu le feras subitement, sans prévenir. Tu ne préviens jamais. Je sais que j'en aurai mal et que je ne saurai pas comment passer à autre chose. Je sais qu'un jour, ce sera la fin. Pourtant je ne veux pas qu'elle arrive si vite, qu'elle soit si proche._

_Mes paumes sont ouvertes et mon cœur y est posé. J'attends que tu viennes et que tu l'emmènes avec toi. J'attends que tu me choisisses pour vivre l'éternité à tes côtés. J'attends désespérément quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je le sais. J'espère que je me trompe. Je sais que je t'aime plus que ce que tu ne m'aimes. Je sais. J'espère tellement me tromper. J'espère avoir tort. J'espère l'impossible. Je me mens. Laisse-moi me mentir si grâce à cela je suis heureux. Laisse-moi t'aimer._

Elle sentait ses joues s'humidifier, ses yeux se gonfler. Elle sentait ses fourbes larmes couler le long de ses pommettes et s'écraser contre le sol froid. Elle sentait la souffrance de son meilleur ami à travers ses lettres. Les avait-il envoyées ? Les avait-elle reçues ? Lui avait-elle répondu ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu répondre à ces lettres ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle-même aurait pu répondre à ce genre de mots. De toute façon, on ne lui avait jamais adressé autant d'amour. Et Drago ne s'adressait pas à elle.

Elle feuilletait de nombreuses feuilles où elle vit les mots « amour », « sacré », « un ange » et même les mots « plus que tout ».

Elle prit la dernière lettre et la lut.

_Tu te souviens de notre première dispute ? Tu avais tes yeux dorés plein de larmes. Chacune d'entre-elles mouraient sur le parquet en me lançant une dague en plein cœur. J'avais tellement mal pour toi… Je ne me rappelle plus de notre sujet de colère. Non, je me souviens seulement de tes larmes, de ta douleur, et de tes mots._

_Tu avais hurlé des mots mortels à mes yeux. Tu m'avais hurlé ces mots, sachant que tu me blesserais. J'avais fait semblant que tu ne m'atteignais pas. J'avais joué le jeu, mais à l'intérieur, j'hurlais ma douleur à l'univers. Ce fut la première fois que ma haine à ton égard avait pris le dessus sur mon amour inexplicable pour toi. La première et la dernière fois._

_Même lorsque tu m'as quitté. Même lorsque j'ai senti mon cœur se disloquer. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Parce que je t'aime et que ma haine s'est envolée. Je te pardonne. Tout. Parce que je suis le seul en tort. Je n'ai pas su te garder près de moi. Je n'ai pas su…_

_Parce que je croyais qu'il suffisait de t'aimer…_

Des perles d'eau salé tâchaient le papier. Ce n'était pas les siennes, non. C'était celles de Drago. Celles d'un Drago amoureux. Celles d'un Drago souffrant. Celles d'un Drago courageux aussi. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Elle, qui le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient bébés. Elle, avec qui il avait fait un serment. Elle se demandait si Blaise le savait. Si Blaise l'avait vu. Et Théodore aussi. Avaient-ils distingué quelque chose ? Et les amis d'Hermione… Savaient-ils ? Etait-elle la seule à ne rien avoir vu ?

Alors qu'elle se posait toutes ses questions, ses mains rangeaient les lettres et les plaçaient dans le tiroir, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de refermer.

Elle se posa sur le lit et ses larmes redoublèrent. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir sa détresse ?

Au même moment, elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et son cœur se serra en s'accélérant. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme à la carrure imposante et à la peau métissée s'avança lentement.

Sur un ton doux et calme, il demanda à la jeune fille :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Pansy ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle ne trouva même pas la force de formuler une phrase complète. Alors entre deux sanglots, elle lui répondit :

- Il l'aimait, tu sais. Il l'aimait tellement.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et s'élança :

- Drago.

- Qui aimait-il ? implora-t-il avec empressement.

- Hermione, avoua-t-elle secrètement en un chuchotement presque inaudible.

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cela. Il savait. Sans le vouloir. Il avait vu les regards éloquents qu'ils se lançaient. Puis, du jour au lendemain, il n'avait plus rien vu. Et il avait compris. Et il avait entendu des bruits de miroirs brisés, des bruits d'hurlements inhumains. Et il n'avait rien fait. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Pour la seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond aux yeux gris hypnotisant. Il entra en rigolant et à la vue d'une Pansy pleurant et d'un Blaise au visage dur, il s'arrêta.

Après un long silence il osa prononcer ses premiers mots :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

Il regarda autour de lui et vit le tiroir ouvert. Son visage s'assombrit, et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle avait abusé de sa confiance. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un truc pareil ?!

Elle posa ses yeux dans les siens et entre deux gémissements, réussit à lui demander :

- Tu croyais qu'il suffisait de l'aimer ?

Elle n'eut pas sa réponse. Il partit en silence, ses yeux devenant noirs de colère et une nouvelle fois, Blaise entendit d'atroces hurlements et vit des débris de miroirs.


End file.
